Metropolis of Heroes
by Anti Loqax
Summary: In the world where superheroes are now average people, It makes you wonder how life would be differnt if you could. Come watch our favorite charaters go through trails of pain, tradgey, happiness and understand about love and to be love in return CHAP 6!
1. Boring class

Note: I don't own Losh. This is for fun. When WILL ANYONE GET THAT??

At stupid bunny decided to bite me and now i have a story stuck in my head...and the only cure is to write (type) it all down for your enjoyment. I hope it is better than "Just because I fluffy." Please review so I know it won't be for my enjoyment alone.

PG's point of veiw.  
Another note: The next chapter is going to be in TW's view because a love story is always 3 point of views.

* * *

In the world of excitement and fun was happening everywhere but here in this class room

In the world of excitement and fun was happening everywhere but here in this class room.  
Buzz Buzz Buzz the fly is going now. The air conditioner is giving out a slight hum in the background. The walls are white and everyone is either dead or brain dead. Either way we are all died of boredom. Here that……………..that is the sound of bored children and the rambles of a teacher with a British ascendant who doesn't stop talking and should give up.

Buzz….. I think the fly is dead.

"NOW, the renaissance is a well known era where art and ideas were flourished. From Leonardo to Michelangelo." Said Mr. Starscream  
Yep the fly is dead now.

"You mean the Turtles." Said Lighting boy with the bright yellow hair and dazzling blue eyes. Don't worry I am not in love with him. He is the normal Football player when you imagine those types. Handsome, funny and worse of all he is obnoxious and a hot head, but what can you do but admire him. Lighting boy is a nickname for Garth. Do you want to know why he is called that? If you said speeding down the field faster than lighting itself you must be mind reader. If you are a mind reader then you're cheating, so stop cheating!! Here (in this town) we use our nicknames more than our real names. Why? Who cares why?! It is a lot of fun.

"No, the turtles of Leonardo and Michelangelo are not from the Renaissance. They are from a comic book and a Tv show in my generation and they are very funny. Now, back to the subject. Now Leonardo was a blah blah blah and a blah blah blah. He could use his right and left brain blah blah blah.."

Ahh, boring! Again. Lighting boy should have something else that was more exciting than those turtles.

A knock came from the door. Wait, is that a glimmer of hope everyone' eyes. Is it the idea that we are spring from this hell hole? Everyone was awake now and trying to learn how to read lips at that moment because the Principle and Mr. Starscream were having a conversation which was too quiet for anyone to hear.

Then Mr. Starscream looked up from the conversation and began to speak out loud,  
"Will I have everyone's attention please. We have a new student whose name is Brin Londo. Will everyone please be nice to him?" He gave us the infamous look: the look of you-better-do-this-or-else. That look means business.

The principal gave a coming motion from the outside of the door way and in came Brin.

Brin had this long black sleeve shirt with blue jeans. Which was really weird since it is 90 degrees outside now. I lift myself from the seat and stared at this new boy. He stood still and stared straight ahead, ready to challenge anyone. He had blazing blue eyes that were crossed right now. His black hair is at median length and curled around his eyes to frame it such a way. I mean he had curly hair. His white skin made the black hair and eyes stand out even more. He was tall and brawny and muscular arms. He screamed football player or quarterback. Everyone else was staring at the floor or the wall. My bet, everyone was thinking "AH! Scary guy! Don't look! If you do then he will kill you."

He didn't seem to be responsive to Mr. Starscream when he told him to sit down. He took a chair right by the door but very close to the front. Then he took out his note book and began to take notes.

I was staring at him, while he was sitting down. Moving slowly or hardly moving at all. He was just taking notes and note even falling asleep. HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE!! HE IS NOT ALSEEP LIKE THE REST OF US ARE??

Ok, I admit it. He interests me. Who wouldn't be interested in a hot, blue eyed guy who is new in town. I know every guy in town since preschool but now I have somebody new to talk to. I am tired of meeting the same old same old guys. I want a friend who will not use me as a tool. Not used me to help there family since my mom is the Mayor and owns 50 of the business in this town called Metropolis of Heroes. She has a variety shop from Bookstores to the dinner of "The Legion of superfoods. Yes, I know, weird name but okay food.

Saturn (Irma) passed me a note that said, "What do you want to rate the new guy? On the hotness scale. I said 8.5." Her pink eyes were acceptation for the note to be returned to her. Lighting boy quickly notice what was on the note (because he was sitting right next to her) and had the pang look on his face. Ahh, He is worried that Saturn is not going to like him anymore. Hey, Mr. Cosmic is worried too. Mr. Cosmic is a preppy guy who is the teachers' pet, go by the book kind of guy and why would any girl fall in love with a pompous jerk I would never know (behind his back we call him Mr. Pompous).  
I quickly write down on the note "Nay, I say 9.3."

Violet, a quiet and soft spoken girl but very kind, saw what was happening and wrote

"I say a 9 myself."

Then all three of us were starting to giggle like crazy. Then some of the other girls started passing notes on how hot Brin then they started giggling also. Then suddenly all the girls started laughing for no reason and all of them were passing glances on Brin. He didn't look up of course because he was BUSY DOING NOTES (THAT CRAZY MAN).

Mr. Starscream stop rambling and then he said out loud, "You can quarrel with your classmates now and STOP THAT LAUGHING!!"  
But that didn't work. We (females) laugh even louder than ever. All of the males had the most confusing faces and all of them shake there head and some said "Women" (everyone but Brin).  
Soon, all too soon, the laughter died away and the class was silence again. Everyone stayed in there seats but soon enough everyone got up to talk and start in there selfish conversation. A small crowd begins to from around Brin and they consists of Lighting boy, Superman (in his favorite colors Red and blue), Kelly (Real name Kell-el but I called him that to annoy him. Mau ha ha ha!!), and Mr. Cosmic. All of them begging to bring the brawny guy to the foot ball team. He shook his blue eyes and said nothing. He denied their request to join the foot ball team.

I forced myself to walk over to Brin's desk which he was reading a book. By the color of the pages, it was an old book and he seemed to be in a deep abyss thought. I looked him straight in the eye and said with a warm tone in my voice. "Welcome, I'm Phantom."

he replied in a neutered tone. Well, it is more like musky tone. Okay, I have the hots from him. At least I admit it, to myself.

"What kind of name is Phantom? Parents are giving their children weird names there days, Apple, Peach, and even Ivam Poop."  
"Hey Phantom is a nickname. Here, in this town, we give each other nicknames and we use them more than our real names. But my real name is Tynia.

He didn't answer me, because he went to pack up his book bag. Then the bell rang. Like a group of cattle, we all headed toward the door and Brin didn't answer me. He didn't make eye contact. I wanted to ask him to go to the game so I rushed out of the room and shouted out, "HEY BRIN!"  
He slowly turned around, with a sour expression seeping through his face.  
"Are you going to the game, if you are then..." I didn't finished my question because I suddenly realized how…..he looked like a puppy. A bad temper but still had that cute puppy feature. HEY! He is not listening to me.  
"HEY PUPPY!! STOP IGNORING ME AND ANSWER MY QUESTION!!" Brin said.  
"IT WOULD BE NICE IF YOU DIDN'T YELL AT ME IN MY EAR!!" He shouted right back.  
"Hypocrite, Anyway I was wondering if you are going to the game tonight."

In my mind I was going, "Yes, please please Say YES! YES! YES PLEASE SAY YES!! PLLLLEEEAAASSEE!!.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"No, I am not going."

No, my crashing….down! My world is! A cute guy denied me of a…date. Whoa, get back to happy now. I raised back my head and asked another question, "Will you ever go to a game?" Ah, such a stupid question. Note to self: Ask better questions for guys to go out with me.

What? HE is walking away from me. Why would he do that?? Does he hate talking? HE IS WALKING AWAY FROM ME?? Ok, I am mad. Wait, oh, crap…The bell rang. I am going to be late for French Class. Oh pas, je ne suis en retard. Now, I know why he left but I am still pretty angry but I also intrigued. He blushed when he said no. I wonder… but, I already know the answer. We will meet again puppy and I will talk to you again.


	2. New classroom

Note: I don't own LOSH! So when do you sue if I don't get any money for this.

This is in Brin's point of view because in every relationship there is 3 point of view. The guy, girl and the audience's point of view.

I wanted to post this on Sunday but I got some extra time so here you go. Please review and tell me what you think. How is it in a boys POV because I have always have difficultly to do that.

* * *

Mr. Vilgax (the principal) moved his finger in a coming motion. Show time. Great….This is just going to go so well. I moved toward the room and there sat teenagers in there desk. They were either staring at the floor or avoiding all contact with me. I am putting fear in there hearts. Wow, do I need to work on my people skills. Remember, show no fear. Show that I strong and that I am only here to make good grades. I am not here to make friends or have any girl friends. The only reason I am here is to find a scholarship and go to college.

One girl, who had black hair and light blue eyes stared at me with an innocent stare as if she was fascinated by the fact that I am new and odd phenomena in the world. An experiment as No that can not be it, since she is a16 year old girl. I think.

Mr. Starscream said something out of his mouth but I didn't get it. I think it was something on the lines of sitting down.

I sit down to a seat that was closest to the door. Everyone even that black haired girl was now sleeping or appearing to be dead. Either way, I will need to quickly now CPR. I hope my training is ready to do 20 people all at once

I begin writing down,  
_Leonardo was the Renascence man. He built weapons, parachute, car parts, and even submarines. We have learned more from this man then we have learned from our time. Sure we have computers, but isn't more like giant calculator…"_ On and on he went about the details of the Renascence.  
Suddenly the dead room did the impossible. The girls started laughing. The reason is alone could mean that something was off, but what? Don't look up Brin just keep your mind on your notes. They are probably laughing at you and how you look. Remember you are here to do school and that is it. This laughing went on for about 30 minutes.

Is it just me or this class is boring?

Mr. Starscream stop rambling and then he said out loud, "You can quarrel with your classmates now and STOP THAT LAUGHING!!"

Finally, the laughter died down but like life. It must come to an end. Suddenly people started getting up from their seats and started making there way. How this became a surprised to me was because I was reading a psychology book.  
A blond overconfident male quickly shake my hand and said, "Hi! I am Lighting boy."  
Some kid that was wearing red and a blue outfit and then another handshake came my way and he pat my shoulder like we are going to become good buddies.  
"I am Superman and this is my cousin, Kell-el" This "Superman" had this annoying smile on like it is going to be all okay. What does he know. Thankfully Kell-el didn't do anything but nod like he was thinking. A man in a purple shirt came up to me and did the "president" hand shake. You know the one where the person uses two hands instead of one.  
The "president" hand shaker person said, "My name is Mr. Cosmic."  
What is with all these weird names?? They are starting to bug me. Then finally after a moment of awkward silence the "Mr. Cosmic." Or more like a goody two shoes said, "We would like for you to join our football team."  
Wait…WHAT?! I don't want to join any team. I am trying to get to on by. Go to college and find a better job. Instead of shouting that entire out, I just shook head. All of them, even that weird "Superman guy" seem to be pouting their little pout. Begging for me to join the team. They were saying things like, "It could be really fun. We might actually win this year. It will impress the ladies. You will feel victorious. It will look good on colleges."  
After all that complaining, I shook my head and gave out a small no and then carried on to reading by book.  
Then the best thing happen next, WHEN WILL EVERYONE LEAVE ME ALONE TO READ!! Apparently not. I don't want to talk. I just want to read and this girl decided to walk up to me. I didn't say anything to her until she spoke to me first

"Welcome, I'm Phantom." She said. Okay, now it is bugging. WHAT KIND OF NAMES ARE GIVEN TO THESE POOR KIDS? They are the most abnormal that I ever heard.

"What kind of name is Phantom? Parents are giving their children weird names there days, Apple, Peach, and even Ivam Poop." I asked because I was annoyed but when I saw her. She was pretty. I guess the fact that she was so pretty kind of stunned me but I quickly recovered so, fast that she didn't even  
"Hey Phantom is a nickname. Here, in this town, we give each other nicknames and we use them more than our real names. But my real name is Tynia."  
I then decided that didn't want a conversation. Heck, I don't even want to go to a public school but here I am. In school and studying. Doing what I have to do to get my sister and go to college. I then slowly look up. Aw, crap the bell is about to ring any second. Her ansipated eyes were waiting for any answer; a nod, a yes or a simple replay. I slowly put all of my books in my book bag and headed for the door as fast as I can and then the bell rang.

Then I thought to myself Is it just me or this class is boring?

_My thoughts suddenly went like this while was walking down the hall way. _

_Sometimes, it is not the actions that always say who we are, but also the sounds coming out of your mouth. Maybe, it is best to say the words we need to say because the weight of it will over power you? Maybe, it is best not to say anything you want to say but what you need to say. When do you want to say something? Isn't everything you say is what you need to say or just because you want to say it.  
Will anyone say what they want to say but not what they need to say? Maybe it is best to not say anything and let the silence speak for itself. When do you know to be silence? Is something we feel or guess? Why are we silent when there wrong people do wrong things?_  
_Is anyone going to stop them or is it better to be silent? Who is going to speak about rude people and make them stop? Out of sight…Out of mind.  
May its better not to be out of sight because if it is then it's never going to be fixed? Maybe problems are good things because we would know who we truly are._ _Why am I asking myself these questions if I can't find the answer? They are just plain annoying, but they help me get one step closer to find-_

"Hey Brin!!

I turned around and there she was. She doesn't get a hint that I don't want to talk. I am always thinking. When will all that thinking will be useful if it is not going to be spoken out. Maybe in words on paper but speaking…That another problem for another day.

"HEY PUPPY!! STOP IGNORING ME AND ANSWER MY QUESTION!!" Phantom said.  
"IT WOULD BE NICE IF YOU DIDN'T YELL AT ME IN MY EAR!!" I shouted right back . Wait a minute, Puppy. Did she call me Puppy…Yes? Yes she did.  
"Hypocrite, Anyway I was wondering if you are going to the game tonight."

Hypocrite, hey that was funny. At least she has a sense of humor.

Her blue eyes looked helplessly into mine and it was screaming, "YES SAY YEY YES YES YES!!"  
I looked up trying to remember what I have to do today. Yes, work. I have to work. Really I do.  
"No, I am not going."

Phantom looks sad. Disappointed and she drops her head a bit and then pulls back to where is normally was and then began to say, "Well are you ever going to a game?" With a glimmer of hope, she spoke those words. Did she want to go out on a date with me? No this is too much for me to handle at once.  
I didn't answer because I started to walk. I didn't why I started walking away. My mother told me it was rude to walk away from a conversation and the only expectation is when it is too negative. I just wanted to get away.

I didn't want to see her face because I know she will be confused and hurt but I really needed to go. I don't want to see anyone hurt, anymore.

The bell rang as soon I was at my next class. That was close. Oh, no. I have gym right now. Great. Just Great. When will my excitement for school end?


	3. Crazy French Teacher

Mr

Note: I don't own LOSH! So when do you sue if I don't get any money for this.

This is not in Brin's point of view because in every relationship there is 3 point of view. The guy, girl and the audience's point of view.

I am going to rate this chapter "T" because of the humor.

PG POV

* * *

My French teacher is really pissed off at me. I mean really, who cares that I am late but apparently she does. When I came into the class room, I was huffing and puffing because the fact that I ran there so that I try not to be late. Guess what? That didn't work and now I have a crazy French teacher riding up my back. Does she care…NOOOO, She doesn't. As soon as I open the door, all eyes were on me. The teacher turned around and stared at me. She closed her book and starting to tap her foot and if she was expecting me to start bowing to her. Hey this is not a Japanese Class! My classmate all gave a good luck fixture and a "hope of the best". Saturn, my best friend, gave me her "I am so sorry." I know I am going to be. Ms. Puff will make sure of it. Her French sleek style clothes largely contradict the sour expression on her face. Which kind of makes me laugh because it is Ironic isn't it?  
"Look I'm-"

"Ahh ah! Vous savez mieux qu'oser parler l'anglais dans ma pièce de classe!" Ms. Puff gave an annoyance like you should know better. Fine, if she wants it that way. I will speak in French but I will not be happy about it.

"Regardez je suis désolé que je sois en retard mais vous voyez- "I gave out in a begging tone. Come on please!

"Je m'en fous pourquoi vous êtes en retard! Ma classe est très importante et mon temps ne doit se perdre plus- "and on she goes.

I don't mind French people at as long as they are nice but Ms. Puff has some big ego that she is the "hope" for all of America to teach young people the language of love. That ego is enough to choke me and do violent things to let her know that she is all not that great as she think she is but that would require a miracle. How do I know about her I'm –the- hope- for- America! because she would give out long speeches every time my mother invite her to one of Mother's famous parties where I have to dress like a doll and think like one too. I must me perfect and have no opinions and if you do then shove back in your throat. When you speak it must not bring shame to your mother. Ahh, Darn I am getting a head ache about it.

"Chantez Maintenant l'Hymne national français! "She demanded me to sing the France's national Anthem.

I didn't know why. But I just snapped. That is it. I am proud of being an American and I am sick of attitude I-am-so-perfect. I simply replied, "If you loved France so much then you sing the song but I should not be forced to do anything by a teacher if it does not help my education in anyway." I did in English. Of course she was shock. I simply turned around and headed for the principal's office because I know she will send me there anyway so, I am just speeding up the process.

When I was the Principal's office, Mrs. Eye was doing something on her phone. Not caring who or what enters the room and if a serial Killer with a gun comes into the room then you know that she will be the one to save the day. Really. Mrs. Eye has green clothes and green eyes but black hair for some reason she loves the color green and having an evil laugh even though she is really nice.

I saw my favorite spot and just sat down. Hmm, boring. Twiddling me thumbs is now what I am doing. Gah, when will my Short attention span get longer!!

"I know it is a lot but I am sure this is what I want to do."  
Wait a second, that is Brin's voice and it is coming from the Principal's door. I dropped my book bag to the floor and jammed my ear right to the door. Right then and there I didn't care that I was evasdropping and yes I know what was wrong but I wanted to know more about Brin. I wanted somebody to really talk to and not use me in anyway. There conversation went something like this.

"I am proud of you but if you want to talk anytime…I am here."  
"Thanks." There was a slow pause like he wasn't sure then he continued (Brin) to speak, "Actually there is something I would like to ask from you." Then silence. Oh no. The conversation and the chit chat stop. Quickly run back to your seat. Act like nothing happen. That I didn't do something that the world would deem unacceptable. Be preoccupied with something else.

Hey, what is under Ms. Eye's chair… is that a Condom. Ew. Okay Ew. I am going to be sick know because the only people that could do that are the principal because he is a single guy and he is closest to the door. Help! PLEASE I AM GOING TO PUKE!  
Creak. The door opened there was Puppy coming out of the door. Holding something dear to his hand then he stopped and stared at me with his blue eyes. His cheek turned a light shade of pink. Then he rushed out of the door like he couldn't get away. Did he like me or hate me it is kind of hard to tell.  
Mr. Imperix then looked to me in a puzzle form and said," You were late again were you?"  
"Yep" I just replied waiting to see if he was going to give the rest of the period off or lecture me for the next 2 hours.  
"Come inside There is something I want to talk to you about."  
I just simply sigh and dragged my feet to the chair right in front of his desk. He quickly sits down and then he turns to face me. He has unusual red hair but amber eyes with a blue shirt on created another head ache. Great, it is just a convection of them. Come on down and cause Phantom a great deal of pain!! She won't mind.  
Mr. Imperix then said something and it was on the lines of this, "Have you talk to Brin yet?"  
My head perked up at the sound of his name.

"Yes I spoke to him shortly." I didn't add that I kind of like him because when should any parent know you like a boy unless you and he are getting married.

"Well, keep trying. He has going…I mean that he should know that are good things in life and not to put to much pressure on yourself. He needs a friend but he doesn't know how to get one." He looked at me and with a lot of sorrow in his eyes like he wants to start talking but he didn't start.  
"Yeah, I will try my best." I just said softly. I was thinking of how lonely anyone feels in this world and if you don't have friends or comrades then this lonely feeling would eat you until you are numb.

"Okay, then. How about you go to your class."  
"Hmm, Mr. Imperix."  
"Yes."  
"I would very much like to say that I am getting dentition but not really get it because if I go to that class room there is a big possibility that you are not going to live."  
"Fine, I will write a fake note explaining why you are "getting detention"." The principal was fumbling to get out not and scrabbled what ever excuse and pushing the note towards me.

"Why did you hire her?" I asked

"She is the only one that could do a good job but I feel your pain. You should hear her during a Teacher Conference. I just wanted to put her silly little hat and shove it in her mouth."  
"You are not goi-"  
"Oh, no. Never but it never hurts to daydream and not do everything what we dream. Now, go back and pretend to be sad."  
"Thanks."  
I rushed off and headed back to the French Classroom. The teacher was going over verbs and nouns for the test next class but I really didn't think about that. I was thinking on how alone we are in this world. We go into this world alone and we leave this world alone. That is why we need friends more than ever. To teach us and so that we learn how to be a better person, I am like this with my friends? I remember somewhere that really changed my life and how I view life in generally.

"The conflagration of life is not something you should fear or be grateful for bit only to help you become a better person through painful ways. Very painful."  
I wonder what painful things I have gone through. I wonder what painful things did my mother go through but all of things what pain did Brin go through?

* * *

Sorry, it is short than usual but next one is going to be twice as long. In this point of view there is not much to go on.  
If you want to know what they are saying then just plug it in a "French Translator", but you kind of get the idea without one.

I am open for any Beta reader to check over my work because my Grammar is torture for any English teacher to read especially when I a supposedly to be known as a "smart" kid. I hate it when they label me things like that.  
Anyway, Rant over and the next one is going to be in Brin's POV. Does anyone see pattern?

The reason PG got off is because Ms. Puff has a tendency to make things more dramatic than it already is so the principal thought that she was a minute late.

The quote is mine! So don't steal because it is mine and I will sue.


	4. Gym Class

I am going to try to update every Sunday because I am trying to write a book, go to school and produce good detailed chapters so that is my statement. That is all. You are dismissed to read this chapter. Wow am I hook on tea with a lot of sugar in it. Well, all I need to do is add more sugar to my three- cups -of- sugar- tea.

My sister is going, "NOO!! YOU WILL BECOME A DIBATIC!!"

Note: I don't own Losh but one day I will!! MARK MY WORDS!! (Or Cartoon net work shall get it first)

* * *

When I reach gym class, everyone was at the bleachers. A group of jocks were at the far corner and in the middle was a kid with green hair doing math with and girl who was wearing a purple theme outfit with a flower in her hair. The rest were sprouted along the bleachers. I took a seat that was far enough away so that no conversations could happen. I plunked my book bag down and got out my psychology book. I heard a pat and there stood a small orange hair guy with bright green eyes. He smiled like it was all a game to him. What kind of game? I wouldn't know.

Nothing more than I want is for all of these people to stop talking to me, but I don't think that is going to happen since they don't get my antisocial body language means that I don't want to talk.

"Hi, my name is Cham. What kind of sports do you like to play?" Cham asked.

I rubbed my forehead back and forth; I was thinking of a way to get him away from me. Maybe I should entertain him. Just talk so that he will go away. Talk in monosyllables. No that will attract more people to "talk".

Finally I just said, "I don't like join anything."

I don't join the debate team, Honor society, or even a sport team. All I want is for this day is for this day to be over with.

"Hey, I didn't know he can speak?" Oh, no. More people. Why! WHAT DID I DO THAT REQUIRES ME TO TALK!! Like a group of hungry dogs they came over to the bowl, ready to beg me and once again to join the football team. This was a guess of course.  
"Didn't think so?" I think it was Mr. Cosmic.

NO! What is it with these people? I don't want to communicate!! I am only here for one purpose!

"Hey, Good job Cham only you can get him to speak." Superman spoken and this gave "Cham" a looked he was moving his head back and forth but only the hair moved. That Kell-ell gave a simple nod like he was thinking of different torturer devises for me join or else. Then all of the jock crew begin crowding around him like he discovered the cure for HIV.  
"Hey, try to get him to say something else." I think Mr. Cosmic asked. He was anticipated like I will tell them my life story and become the crying girl who got rapped. Nope, no crying is going on. You can't and will not see it. What do you expect from me? Do you expect me to dance around in a pink fairy dance and bang people in the head to make there wishes come true.

Oh, no. I have that picture of me stuck in my mind, great. I then continue with my reading, trying to ignore everyone else. Everyone else then continues in their worthless conversation and moved elsewhere because I became worthless to be around. Thank goodness the gym teacher came in. His name, I believe was Mr. Validus. He had a large heard, of course he was bald but, such a large builds that his Xx large blue sweat shirt seems to be tight on him. His large brown eyes also seem off but the thing that was most abnormal was the English Accent. What is wrong with this town? School? All of these people are just weird. Does this Gym teacher like English team then? For some reason that thought made me laugh

He flipped his checklist, making sure that no one would skip gym class. Who will do such a thing? Up and down his pen goes, and then he looks at me. Finally realized that I am new, I then made myself move and then hand my note to him. He cautiously looks at it to tell it was forge or not. I know everyone was starting at me, recording my every move. Deciding what their opinion of me without even trying to talk to me, the gym teacher gave me a simple nod and then said," When you come out of that office please proceed to the field. We are going to do track."

Track, please a least give me something that is semi challenging.

I gathered my belongings and head out the door. Freedom, Sacred Freedom. Darn, not yet. I have to go to the Principal's office. Duh Duh Dun Dun.

* * *

When I reached the principals office, a women with black hair and green eyes was doing something because she was in the corner with the computer screen not on. I didn't catch her name plate but she didn't seem to care that anyone was there. I ignore her and headed straight for the door. I thought to myself.

"_Do a quick knock so that you can get this over with."_

I knocked and was the come quickly sound came from the door which I means come in. There stood a large man with red hair and amber eyes. His arms out reach like he was going….Oh…no. He gave me a hug. Why these people are have a touching feeling thing going on. I looked around in his office. The walls are red and there is a lot of posters of famous military people. Alexander the great, Catherine the great and even Adolf Hitler. Why every single one had tried to take over the world or got their country back to normal.  
He stopped hugging me and then turns to shut the door. I was still stunned. Did he feel sorry for me?

How did he know?

"Oh please sit down." He said while pointing to the chair. I sat down. It had an upright position so it was impossible to stare out to the distance and ignore everything. It still has a comfort level to help you relax a little but other than that. It still made the entire room to have the feeling of awkward. Moving, Swishing, around and around it goes like a moving river.  
Mr. Imperia said something, "I have a talk with your social worker and that you are trying to work, go to school, have an apartment and try to get your sister under your custody."  
"Yes."

"That is very noble but May I ask why or it too painful for you?"

"I want to get custody of her because I want to have a strong relationship with her." My throat is starting to hurt. "I want her to know that I will do my best to be there for her." I replied  
"Do you realized that you have been through a lot of stuff. From what I read that-"  
What is he doing. I don't want to talk about that.

"Please don't speak about it. I have come to grips about it and I want to move on." I interrupted.  
My head is screaming. I want to scream as loud as I can. I can't let that happen. I can't show how weak I am. I don't want to become weak.

"Oh yes. I am so sorry but I want to know how you do like the school?'

"It is just fine." I want to leave. Getaway. I didn't mention how annoying these…people are but I just have to tolerate for a short while. Only one year. I think I can do that.

"What about your job? What do you think of it?"  
When did this guy become my shrink? I don't need a shrink. What I do need is good grades and money to help pay for college.

"Its okay, it is hard working but pays more than usual."  
Please Please let us be done with this conversation.

"I want to let you know that i am proud of you and if you have any need for something or want to talk to me let me know."  
"Yeah….thanks."  
I can see myself talking to him about my problem. Like that is going to happen.

"Actually I was hopping that you will give me a note to excuse me for not changing my shirt. I have something, I don't want any-"  
"Of course. Of COURSE! It is the least I could do."  
There he goes, scrambling the note and neatly as he can, trying to do his best to explain that I don't have to change into my gym shirt. I can do a shorts but a no on the shirt."  
"Okay I think it is time for you to go but remember there is good people out there."  
Weirdo.

"Well. Bye." I said. Get me out of here! When will this guy let me go?

When I reach the door, I saw Phantom on the bench holding her stomach and her mouth. We look at each other straight in the eyes. Her black hair was a sloping wave and her light blue eyes were incinerating me. I blushed because she was pretty without even trying but then I remember. She was right by the door. She could have heard everything. Almost everything about me. No. She can not know. I ran out there. Faster. Faster. Just get away. I then realized it was foolish of me to run away like that but there is nothing I could do now. Gym class. Oh Yay! My excitement can not be contained.

* * *

Run. Run. Run from it all but I know I couldn't do that. I know I have to face my fears no matter how much I don't want to. I was doing track right now. Faster. Faster! For some reason I have this unusual thing were I have excellent hearing, seeing and agility. I am very good at running. Sports in general but I do have to work hard in school but I am not afraid of hard work.  
I am no about 30 feet away from the hunk of guys who were running. All huffy face but me. I was sweating but I was not tired. I could go on for another lap if I wanted to but I don't. I don't want seem like that I am showing off.  
When I finally finished with lap and everyone else was done, the dreaded gym teacher said, "Hit the showers!"

My face went white.

* * *

I went straight for the showers and grabbed my extra shirt from my book bag and yes it is long sleeve. When I show my excuse for not wearing my gym shirt, He looked suspicious but he accepted it, but now he will continue to give me bad looks. Whatever. I took off my shirt and I had my back to the nicely covered shower curtain with lovely colors of green and yellow which I guessing it is not paint. Then the worse thing happens. Cham then open the shower curtain and saw my destroyed, scar back. I quickly turned around and his mouth was wide opened and covered my hand over his mouth and forced him on the wall. Then slowly, very slowly I let go my hand over his mouth and then said to him, "You will tell nobody about my back or my arms!"  
He shook his head but then smiled like it was going to be alright. I turned around and put on my new, clean and unsweaty shirt on. This time is a chrisom blue. What does chrisom means? Who knows? It is just blue.  
"Ah! So that is why you hide your back and arms. You don't want anyone to see that. Well, why didn't you explain that in the first place and not act all high and antisocial."  
Cham said out loud. I was shock that comment is out of its place.

"I am not all high and mighty or get high."  
"That came from no where." He pouted. I wanted to ring his little neck.

"Anyway, I just wanted to say that great job out there on the track! We couldn't see you since you were so far away."  
I can't do it now. There are people but can I say it was an accident.

"Are you done with your rambling?" I asked him.

"Are you kidding? I have yet to annoy you."

They are not going to believe it was an accident since it is his word against mine. Darn. WILL ANYTHING FALL INTO MY FAVOR!?  
"Well you are doing a great job already so why don't you quite while you are still ahead." I snorted. Why is this kid talking to me? Did I do something to his family that makes him want to annoy me?

"Nope, it will get worse my friend until I can make you laugh." Oh he is one of those types. What a minute friend? I couldn't say anything other than that the bell rang. I like this bell. It always ring when I need to get out of something. I quickly headed out the door before Cham could even try to get me talk again. Thankfully that was the last block and now school is over. I need to get over to work and not be late. Thank goodness it is only a few blocks away from school so I don't need to drive my car over there.

I hope it is going to be a calm night.

* * *

Anyone wants to guess where he works?? I want to know what you think and **please review!!** If you have any suggestions on how to make it funny or what were your favorite funny part about this chapter. Please put it on the reviews because it makes my day happier and hopes there is intelligent life out there and hope for mankind.

I need a Beta Reader since my grammer makes my English teacher cry as well of my mom.

Remember,  
"Commen sense is not that commen anymore"

"There is no intelligent life anywhere." Buzz Lighter, Toy story.


	5. Talking and walking

Note: I don't own so don't sue…

Note: I don't own so don't sue…..I think that is about it and here we go…..fun. Wow, do I need some tea to jazz me up.  
This chapter is basically learning how they all interact with each other. We will get our TW and PG moments but true love takes a while to build and will last forever.

* * *

The bell rang and awakened (or awoke) my thoughts. I didn't pay any attention to my crazy French Teacher so that means she is planning to kill me in a slow, serial killer death or just a shoot and run. By how pissed off her face looks right now sets my death time. I look up. Yep, it is going to be a shoot and run.  
I packed everything and headed toward the door like there is no tomorrow because today is FRIDAY!!! THANK YOU THAT BIG GUY WHO SITS IN THAT BIG CHAIR FOR GIVING ME THIS FREEDOM!!!!!!!!  
"Hey Phantom! Wait up!!!" Saturn said in a huff. Her blond hair looked slightly messy but still looked cute enough to attract guys if she really wanted to. Her outfit was composed of average sliming blue jeans that looked great on her, but her wash out pink shirt makes her stand out of the crowd.  
I waited patiently with my foot going up and down.  
"Oh thanks for being so patient!" Saturn said with a cracked smile. Well, it was more like an out-of-breath smile anyway; I am getting too politically correct.  
"I stayed in one spot!"  
"Yes but you seem to be impatient." Saturn pointed out  
"So you like school now and want to live there." I was getting a little mad but not a grudge mad.  
"No but never mind." She then turns to open her locker which was right next to mine while the clashing of locker and the snapping of book brought a little tension because they {Classmates} realized how much work they had to do. She then looks at me and said," You are coming to the game on Saturday right?"  
"Why wouldn't I be?" This football game is going to be the biggest game for the whole school. It is the "City of heroes" VS. The Legion of SV. No one can remember what SV is for but they have the most delinquent kids that you will ever meet. Policemen are assigned by all the doors and books bags are checked every single time they leave. The people there are sometimes the meanest in the group but oddly they are the smartest in school in the state. Test wise anyway, nothing on common sense yet.  
The group of football players that contained: Mr. Cosmic, Lighting boy, Kelly, Superman, and Cham.  
"Hey Kelly." I gave tease sentence to him. It was enjoyable to watch him squirm in pain because I embarrassed him. MAU HA HA HA HA HA!!!! NOTHING CAN STOP ME!!! NOTHING!!!!!!!  
His face gave out a grimace that radiated _"you-suck-and-maybe-you'll-die-later"_ and then he said," Will you stop calling me Kelly! I do NOT look like a girl."  
"I didn't say you look like a girl. I said that you acted like a girl."  
"Says the person who complains how dirty something is."  
"Hey everyone lets not kill each other." Superman said. He is very cute and handsome but sometimes he is as honor bound as a Samurai. It gets annoying fast.  
"Awesome now I get to also pick on him!" It was Louise. Louise is a very… well how to put it? She's one of a kind. Beautiful hair, eyes, face; it just makes life seem that much moiré unfair. But she has always been able to "assist" me in my quest to annoy. Always.  
"Hey let's double team against him." I said to my partner in crime.  
"Are you kidding me? I could think of more embarrassing things to call him besides "Kelly"," she said in a huff.  
"Hey why don't you both annoy him so that there is no escape?" Lighting boy said with his head slowly going up in the air.  
Superman quickly intervened and attempted to get all the attention from his cousin. He then said out loud, "Why don't we hurry up and go to the Legion of Superfoods."  
"What about practice?" I think Trip said. She has three sisters that look exactly alike so we call all three of them Trip. It gets confusing when there is more than one of them.  
"I pretty sure that the coach would not mind for an hour or two breaks." Lighting boy said.  
Then the chatter went along into different sounds. All of us were in subgroups but yet we are a group of one. I notice Cham standing and thinking, so I made my way over there and try to speak to him. I made a sound but he didn't answer. Is it just me or are all the boys now in deep thought mode? It is nice for a long lasting relationship but useless if you want to talk to them.  
"HEY stop ignoring me Camera BOY!" I shouted to him. He cringed away either in fear or because his ears are starting to hurt. We all call him Cham, and not because it's his name. The nickname comes from his current complete dedication to his work; work in the form of being on the school's year-book comity. You never see that kid anywhere without his huge camera hung around his neck like a gold-medal. Oddly enough, he is also the football team's water boy. He is the heart of the football team and everyone's little brother but if you want to destroy the football team your best bet would be to kill or kidnap Cham.  
"Yelling will strain your voice. Besides, you're going to become a crazy cat lady a lot sooner, like in your 20's." He said with a snarl in his voice. He is angry at me. Tee hee.  
"Well you stay on earth then I can talk to you." With a simply reply. Everyone was making their way to Legion of Superfoods like a pride of loins waiting to feast on the richest prize of all… zebra.  
"Now you're wondering what I've been thinking," he said in a sigh. He looked sad for a moment but then raised his head up with a small twinkle in his eye. "AND I am not going to tell you!!!!" He said in the most childish voice that he could possible do.  
"Ah, Chamie pu!! PLEASE for your older sister??!!" I asked. I told you. He is like everyone's little brother.  
"If you really wanted to know."  
"YES YES YES!!" I said in my own childish voice.  
"I was thinking of how much we are afraid of showing our true selves. Of how we are afraid that someone will hate us for our differences. And he is right. In some ways he is afraid but I think that it is okay to be afraid as long as it doesn't keep you from doing things in life."  
Wait, He? Who was he talking about?  
"Awe, our little Chamey is all grown up." I then glomped him because in a way, he is the only family that I could ever ask for. He is my brother and I feel closer to him than I am to my mom but I don't have any romantic feelings toward him.  
"AHH!!!! LEAVE ME ALONE WOMAN!!!" Cham shouted out loud.  
"I ask you man to be patient and wait for my bear hug over MAN!!" I teased him.  
His face expression went AHH –A-crazy-girl-is-attacking-me!!  
I finally let go and he muttered in his breath," I really need to bring tranquilizers to calm you down women."  
I ignored that comment and stared outside. The air was crisp because it was fall and the leaves were doing a dance in the wind. I didn't realize that we were outside now. Silence was now between Cham and I. Wow, how much do we spend our time stuck in our egos to realize that we could be hurting someone? We are so caught up in life (clothes, jobs, and college, and school, books) to realize that we are passing by our own lives. We are young for a fleeting moment and we need to do all that we can do, so that when we look back, we can feel pride that we did something important with our lives since we only get it once.  
The sun glistened on my face and the warmth reminded me of a peace that I love to feel. Strangely enough, I love shadows and the sun. It is like I am walking in both worlds. One world is the dark underbelly of freedom and the ability to breathe while enjoying nature. The other world is where right of privacy is unforgiving thing to ask for. Everything is out and the open and is judged solely on appearance. I wish my bright world could change but I don't think that will happen anytime soon.  
Superman opened the door to Legion of Superfoods and said," Ladies first and Cham don't try to get on by. Just because you have a voice of a girl doesn't mean that you can enter, yet."  
"Maybe I should get a sex change operation!" Cham shouted.  
"So that you could be first come on show some honor and suck it up!" Susie smiled and said that.  
"Fine! SUCK SUCK SUCK SUCK SUCK SUCK I AM SUCKING IT IN!!!"  
Every female that was present in the group entered first, while every male (including Cham) entered last.  
The one thing that could describe Legion of Superfood is that it has a huge dome ceiling but enough tables to fill up to 3 parties of 20 people (and still follow the safety codes). The walls have painted pictures of superheroes like The Fantastic four, Xmen, and even George Washington in a Speedo. You know those tight superhero outfits. The background is a nice soft yellow, not the highlighter yellow that makes you squint your eyes but a yellow like the sun rays that hit your bed. The trim is a bright red and the there is a big circle in the middle with bright blue and purple stripes with stool for the counter. The circle is where you can order something to go or get a great milkshake. My group of friends started to make their way over to the biggest table they could find and it was the type where it is a half circle seat. The seat cover was a nice shade of red and the table itself was black.  
Tick Tock. Tick Tock  
Where is our waiter? I mean, we've been waiting here for a while now. I don't believe it. Brin is our waiter. He is going to take our order and bring our food and if we are nice we will give him a tip. Pain was shooting from his face. A sickening pang like he wanted to run away. He was wearing a bright blue apron which brought his eyes to stand out even more. My hope of meeting him came all too soon and now everyone was so shock and quiet that they are not sure of what to do. They are not sure of what to think. Cham was smiling. Why was he smiling? My friends couldn't believe that a beef, smart and handsome guy didn't want to play football but wanted to work. Why would anyone what to do that?  
I hope I get to talk to him soon. He sighs and makes his way here.

Please review it makes my day feel GREAT!!!!

"There is no cup of tea big enough or a book long enough to satisfiy me." C.S Lewis


	6. Cleaning up and a desire to runaway

Yes I know it is filler but the next chapter is going to be more than one paragraph long.  
Note: No own No sue. If I did own the Legion of superheroes I would have more season than TWO STINKING SEASON!!!!! I WOULD HAVE MORE TW AND PG MOMENTS!!!! AND MORE CHAM!!!!!! Wow, my anger management classes are really working.

* * *

When I enter the restaurant most of it was empty, but do not be misguided by appearances; the amount of work is the same even when nobody's here. I grabbed my apron (aw, at least it is not bright pink) and checked in. My boss popped his head out of the door. His name is Mr. Splinter but I simple call him Rat in my mind. Hey, He looks like one. He was from Japan but made a citizen. Do you know what he looks like? If you say a Japanese man then you are jumping to a conclusion. He is American but he lived in Japan ever since he was 8 years old.  
Anyway he said to me," Aw, my employee. You are always on time. It must make your father proud that you are a hard worker."  
I'm not hearing this. I just nodded and began to clean off the tables. Then the afternoon school crowd came. Chatter, Chatter and Chatter the crowd goes.  
Oh no. It is the stupid football team including this "Cham" guy and Phantom. Great. Now I will have even more conversations with people. I will be expected with small talk like wow-I-didn't-know-you-work-here. I wonder if Cham kept his word. I hope so. I don't want any pity look like I am some orphan. I looked at Cham and Phantom, both of which are looking at me intrigued. I am not going to dance for you, so stop staring!  
Look Brin, I know you hate talking people but at least you get paid and now serve these people. You want to get it over with so you can study for that history test that Mr. Starscream mentions.  
Move, pretend to smile. No, this feels awkward. Don't smile. Just get your job done Brin. Please just shoot me. Anyone.

* * *

Review Please.

I declare a contest for anyone who desires to do it. Who can tell me what the reference to Mr. Splinter? If you are correct then I will do a one shot of your choosing. Whether it is in this universe or the original one, you can win  
NOTE: All contestants please put your answer in your review and I will not do slash pairing. I will not write porn.


	7. Can i please have a conversation?

Note: I don't own Losh so don't sue. This is all for fun and only for my enjoyment as well as yours. If I did, I wouldn't be writing it on fan fiction would I?  
Hey people! Why aren't you doing the contest? Come on! These types are supposed to make you think and look outside the box or realize the world is a large place. Only our egos give the allusion of making it small.

Place your answer in your review.

* * *

When Brin got over here, he fiddled with his pad of paper and then asked question, answered and writes down everyone's order. Everyone was looking at each other. Trying to fine a way they can interact safely without seeming like an idiot.

Finally, Lighting Boy asks," I have been trying to find out a good nickname t o you. I have picked out the name "Timber wolf" Because his hair looks like a dog and since you are so big it seems to fit."

Everyone then congratulate him, I nod my head since I agreed but I was looking more closely at Brin's reaction. His reaction was that he didn't care. That he wanted to shoot himself or shoot everyone. It was like watching a bomb about to go off, but then stop at the last minute. He is trying its best not to explode.

"I can see it. Especially, with his eyes crossed like that, all the time." Superman agreed.

Brainy went to his long explication," The grey wolf, also known as the timber wolf, prefers the open tundra and forests of British Columbia. Although they once inhabited most of North America, now distribution occurs in only Alaska, Canada, and parts of the U.S.A. Human fear, superstition, and outright hatred of this animal decreased its population drastically and eradicated it from 50% of its former range. The wolf is a very social animal that mates for life and lives in packs of 2-15. The strongest male is usually the pack leader; all members of the pack care for the young which helps unite the pack. An average of 7 pups is born to each female in April-June. Usually hunting at night, they feed primarily on large mammals by chasing down their victims either slashing tendons or driving it back to waiting pack members. Even though they kill only to survive, studies show that wolves play a key role in drastically decreasing the number of ungulates, sometimes beyond the rate of replacement, in any given area. The wolf's only important predator is man." There was silence. How does this guy have at of this information in his brain? I have trouble just understanding him.

"I mean, I agree. He does look like a wolf." He blushes while Violet stared at him in an awe of wonder. Violet so likes Brainy. I think that she should make the first move since he is bashful to interact with anyone who is the opposite sex.  
Brin gave a nod and seemed he was about to say something but he stopped. He turned to me and asked me," What do you want to eat." His voice was a little gruffly but only because he was mumbling those words. Not really mumbling, It was more like a loud whisper.  
"I like a pancake with a jar of pickles." Crap! Why did I say that? Why did I say that! He would think that I was stupid and that I just say that I am a man. That would make more sense than Pancakes and a jar of pickle!! I sure he will get a laugh out of that.

"How angry would you be if I just give you a jar?" He gave out a small smile. A warm smile. A smile that makes you feel good inside. His eyes were not crossed this time. His eyes were wide open and seem ready for something. Oh yes. He is waiting for me to say something. Say something Phantom Girl. Anything because this is a once in a lifetime opportunity since when does he speak but in annoyance or a gruffly tone (in all that I have talked to him).

"Angry? If I get my pickles then you will live. Maybe. I think about it if you are nice to everyone."  
He nodded but still has that wonderful smile on. Gee, when will I get a normal conversation and I don't seem like some weirdo or a stalker? IS that TOO much to ASK for? Can I have some type of Leeway with him?!!!!! No, apparently. That is such a stupid thing to ask for. It is like asking your mom for you to not go to Harvard but instead, ask to go to some community college where I can own a shop. What type of shop? I don't know yet. Maybe I can pick a costume shop or a culture centered. Not just one type of culture centered, but many. Who knows? When I reach back to earth, Brin was turning back into the kitchen. His body moved slowly to me but that is my imagination doing this to me. Quiet stunned my ears and this is why I couldn't hear Saturn or Cham trying to reach me head in the clouds.  
"Hey Earth to crazy cat lady!! Are you there Houston, over?" Cham smiled in a joking matter.  
"I think we need to do some shocking treatment." Saturn said. Slowly, very slowly. I came back to earth.  
"Yes, I am here." I replied, "So what do you think they should do to the-"  
Lightning boy's younger sister whose name is Gina something. My memory's really fuzzy so I don't know the exact name of her.  
"Who is the hottie? The Waiter, I mean."  
"His name is Brin and he is new." I think Violet said. It is heard since everyone is talking at once so it sounds like a mob of bees. They are ready to attack anyone who disturb they peaceful monkey chatter.  
"Ayla you are not supposed to be here. You are supposed to be at home! Helping mom with the farm!!"

Garth's family owns their farm and run it as well. It was small but a beautiful peace of landscape. There were a lot of parties there as well. Don't worry. None of it was alcohol related. See, Garth doesn't like alcohol and will not tolerate it if it enters his premises. It is all "school" appropriate. Surprisingly, they are lot of fun. So, go figure.  
"Cool your jets. Mom can live without me for a short while. Anyway, what do you think? Should I go ask him on a date or something?"  
Lighting boy replied, "Ha! Good luck with that! He doesn't speak at all! Only Phantom and Cham could get him to speak in monosyllables I doubt you can get him on a date." He laughed that his younger sister gets a senor on a date. She looked at me. She has the same light blue eyes and blonde hair as his older brother but for some reason. Her hair makes me hungry for bananas.

She continues to chatter away at her brother but my attention was the door that Brin disappear to. It was a taunting me. Wanting for me to go up there and speak to him even if it makes me look like an idiot. Stupid DOOR WHO ASKED YOU ANYWAY!!!! I DO BUT I WON"T GO THROUGH THAT DOOR!!!

Note to self: Ask for gasoline to burn that door.  
You know what? I am going through that door. I am going to say that I am going to be inspecting the food. Yeah, I wonder if he will believe that. Let's think about that for a second…No! That is the most stupid idea I can think of. Well, it is better than I –am- a lost –Swedish- girl- looking –for- some-cheese. Ja Ja!  
Okay, I think I have the confidence to go up and talk to Brin. Get up! Get up! Phantom you are not getting up! If you get up and talk to that boy, I will make you have to work the toilets in the green house.

Good Phantom. Now move your feet. I started walking just like I wanted to but I turned around. There was Saturn looking bored than ever because both Mr. Cosmic and Lighting boy were now arguing with her in between them both. She gave out a quick help me look, as if I can do anything about! When you get those two arguing, nothing can stop them. Not even a hurricane with flying Democrats going around in circles while the Republican is getting their groceries at a time like that. Saturn looked at me and seemed to be puzzled for a while then she saw were my feet were heading and then nodded. She knew that I was going to try to talk to Brin and get more out of him. She nodded and purt

The floor of Legion of Super foods are designed by square tiles. Each tile is either white, yellow or a red but none of them are close enough to make a pattern or close to a pattern. How I would know this is because I am looking at the floor right now.  
OW!! Crap!! STUPID DOOR!!! I banged my head on the yellow door than is now about to turn into ash!!!! GAU!! Wait, I must not seem crazy….yet. I fell back onto the floor but I am in my killing assassin mode. I got up.  
Just opened up and see what the Business is going. My mom would want to have a surprise expectation anyway.  
Creek the door went. Geez, when is any door quiet?!! Every horror movie or romance has this talking door that is never quiet! I bet you can hear this all the way from school.

I open the door and I am still hurting what I am seeing right now.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.Brin is wearing a pink apron with pink lace framing the side. The top part, where his chest is, is shaped as a heart. A big, puff like heart. He looked at me and the red was the same of the color of the apron. I start laughing the moment I laid eyes on him. Ha HA HA!!! I can't really I can't!! I can't contain it!! Oh please!! I hope it never ENDS!!! MAU HA HA HA!!!!!!

His eyes were a blaze of furry and said, "I don't do this for fun! I am doing this for a job!! Stop laughing so hard!! It is not funny…..okay…that was an understatement"  
"Oh Puppy…Okay…Woo…I think I am good…NO WAIT I'M NOT!!! I JUST SAY THE WORDS ON YOUR APRON!!!!! KISS THE WOLF!!!" I then went into another laughing spat. That feeling felt good but puffy puppy didn't feel too angry.

"This was only way Mr. Splinter could let me get behind the stove and to cook your pancakes and Pickle Jar!! This is not going to end for a long time. Is it?"  
"NOPE!! IT won't" I shouted. I wonder if my friends could hear me now.

Then something happen that I didn't like. Something happen that I didn't want to happen but it did. Something yellow is thrown through the air. I want stunned. Couldn't move because my brain wasn't registration what is happing.  
Brin was on top of me. Not in an exchange of bodily fluid it was more like he is doing a push up and I am under him. He face was screaming into pain but I couldn't hear it. It was like I have grown deaf. His mouth was opening wide in pain and whimpering, I think. Why is he in so much pain? He then moved off to the side. I was stunned. What happen? My body can't breathe. My body can't move.  
Mr. Splinter gave out his hand to me. His eyes were trusting and full of hope. Brin was out to the side in a great deal of pain but I couldn't hear or understand why. Mr. Splinter lifts me up and gentle pushed me out the door. It is the annoying yellow one. Outside, through the window, was the ambulance and the people were taking Brin away.

* * *

Slowly but surely, I will write (type) more PG and TW moments. There is going to be a lot more in the Next Chapter What has happen to Brin? Wait until Next Week on "Metropolis of Heroes"

*little Mickey Mouse voice* Oh no a Cliff hanger!!!

*Normal voice* I am fine…For now. Anyway, then contest is still open. Just read Chapter 6 to learn more about it. Please put your answers in you review.

(if you are having trouble with it then go to "Favorites" on my homepage. That will give you a major clue)

First come First Serve.


End file.
